


Balance

by tiedyeflag



Category: Clockwork (Webcomic)
Genre: Corgi, Fluff, Friendship, if you squint..., mention of compromised positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 01:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiedyeflag/pseuds/tiedyeflag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boris gets himself a pair of stilts, and drags Cog along to help keep his balance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balance

Slamming the door open, Boris marched inside his grand bedroom, dragging his confused friend, Cog, behind him. When Cog slipped his hand from Boris’s, he shut the tall door and asked, “So now are you gonna tell me why you dragged me across the castle to your bedroom?”

“Keep your voice down!” Boris ordered in a hushed voice. “I want this to be a surprise to everyone!”

“Everyone but me?” Cog planted his hands on his hips, allowing the soft material of his orange striped jumpsuit to puff around them.

“Look, are you gonna help me with these or what?”

“These…?”

Grinning, Boris gestured dramatically his bed. The two boys (though technically adults) crept closer to the oversized bed with the royal red canopy hanging above it. Cog never knew why such a short prince would need such a gigantic bed, but he didn’t bother asking Boris now. Instead, Cog observed the large package sitting in the middle of the scarlet velvet bedspread. And oddly shaped too; it was  _much_  longer than it was wide, big enough to fit two sets of skis.

“I ordered myself something from a catalogue, and it came this morning!” Boris held it proudly like a trophy. “And I wanted you to be here when I open it!”

“What is it?” Cog asked. 

“Just watch!” Boris pulled out a dull, antique letter opener and sliced it through the cheap tape holding the box together. After clawing at the cardboard, he brushed off the hay and pulled out another box. Bright colors decorated the sides with the bold words “SUPER STILTS” on the side.

Boris beamed at the box until Cog snickered into his hand.

“What’s so funny?” Boris growled.

“Of course you got yourself stilts- _pfft!_ ” Cog lowered his hand, but a smile remained. “I should have guessed!”

“If you’re done laughing then will you help me put these things on?” Boris said while opening the colorful box, dragging out an elaborate set of differently sized stilts and specialized shoes for them.

“Geez, this one’s almost as long as me!” Cog held the longest stilts, the smooth, cherry red wood brushing against his fingers. “I think you’d be taller than Christian in these!”

“Perfect!” Boris chirped while kicking off his official white boots, revealing red and gold striped socks. “Hand ‘em over!”

“W-wait, you’re gonna start with  _these?_ ” Cog held them closer as if afraid his best friend would snatch them away. “Shouldn’t you, like…start with the smaller ones? And read the instructions first?”

“Do I look like a sissy to you?” He shoved his foot into one of the special stilt shoes. “Besides, I’m an adult, AND the prince! I’m sure I can handle it!” Once he put the other shoe on, he held out his hand, silently ordering Cog to give up the longest stilts. 

“O-Okay…” Cog uneasily placed the stilts into Boris’s hand. “But be careful!”

“Hmph. Now you’re sounding like Christian.” 

“Well, excuuuuuuuse me, prince!” Cog crossed his arms over his chest.

“Oh, shut up, Mom!” 

As Boris fumbled with the stilts, the room remained quiet, both parties too stubborn to speak. Finally, the stilts were set, and Boris placed them squarely on the ground. As he stood up, he yelped and clung onto a bedpost.

“Boris!!” Cog leaped from the bed to his friend’s side. 

“I’m fine! Just…just a little slip!”

“…Boris?”

“Yeah?”

“I’ve got an idea…” Cog walked backwards a few steps. “Try walking to me.”

Pressing his lips together, Boris clumsily stood up again, still grasping the bed post. With a gulp he prayed Cog didn’t notice, he took a wobbly step forward. A bead of sweat fell from his face along with his confidence when he glanced down.

“Don’t look down!” Cog said. “Look at me! It’s just like flying a Kleinship-look where you want to go!”

“Right, I knew that!” Boris bluffed, and with a confidence as flimsy as paper, pushed off the bedpost, stumbling forward. “Wh-whoaAAAaaa! H-hang on-I got it!!”

“Boris! Look at me!”

Heart racing, Boris turned in Cog’s direction, tripping over his stilts as he did so.

“WAAAAHCOG CATCH ME!!!”

“OH GEE WHIZ-!”

_THUMP!!!_

“………Ow…” Rubbing the back of his neck, Boris pushed himself off the lump beneath him. When the swimming sensation in his eyes disappeared, a familiar face came into focus. 

“Cog!!” Boris hoovered over Cog’s scrunched up face, grabbing his shoulders. “Cog, are you okay?! Say something!!”

“I told you you should have started with the smaller stilts first…” Cog mumbled. 

“So are you okay?” Boris repeated, not acknowledging Cog’s comment.

“Yeah, but I can’t say the same for you…”

“Huh-OW!” He yelped as Cog pinched both of his chubby cheeks. 

“This is what you get for not listening to me!” Cog grinned as he continued the torture. 

Finally Boris pried Cog’s hands from his face. “Okay, okay, I admit it you were right for once!”

“For once?”

“Well…I was right about one thing!”

“What’s that?”

“I was right in dragging you over here! Otherwise who knows what would have happened if you weren’t here to catch me?”

“More like be your human pillow…” Cog chuckled.

“That’s it; when you become one of my Five, you’ll be my personal human pillow!” Boris laughed and ruffled his fingers into Cog’s curly hair, knocking his brown hat off in the process.

As the two continued to laugh, the bedroom door creaked open, and a blonde woman’s face popped her head inside. “Hey Boris, your dad wants y…” 

At Esther’s arrival, Cog and Boris froze, both looking at her, though she appeared upside down from Cog’s point of view. Her eyes were wide and lips tight together as her cheeks flared an uncomfortable pink.

“I-Is this a bad time…?” She stuttered.

“You okay, Esther?” Boris asked. “You look like you just saw-”

“ _B-Boris!!_ ” Cog cried, face as flushed as Esther’s. “Y-you…we…uh…” He pointed down Boris’s front. Puzzled, his eyes curiously trailed in that direction. 

And his cheeks burned as red as his crimson jacket.

They were in a compromising situation, to put it plainly.

Boris immediately scrambled off, unable to get to his feet thanks to the stilts. As he wrestled with the shoes, Cog sat up and ran his hands over his face, uttering humiliated squeeks. Then his eyes widened and he turned to Esther, still staring at the whole scene without flinching.

“Esther, it’s not what it looks like!” He cried. “We can explain, really!!”

She remained motionless, however, until she stepped backwards and closed the door with a blank expression.

…

“… _shit_  what if she tells my dad?!”

“… _geez_  what if she tells Christian?!”

“We gotta go after her then!!” Boris ordered once both shoes were yanked off. He grabbed Cog’s arm and dragged him up and through the door.

“Hey, don’t tell me you’re gonna drag me across the castle AGAIN!!”

**Author's Note:**

> AN: When planning this in my notebook I literally wrote “Esther 0_0″. Alas, I could not write that in the actual fic-quite unprofessional XD Anyway, what better way to ring in the new year with Cog and Boris friendship fluff? Is it corgi? I’ll let you readers make the call~


End file.
